Mi secuestrador
by KaiHoshino
Summary: Sasuke es secuestrado por Naruto, el cuál siente amor y hasta cierta obsesión por él.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Sasuke es secuestrado por Naruto, el cuál siente amor y hasta cierta obsesión por él.

**FanFic.****  
**

* * *

**Mí secuestrador**

Su vida era monótona y aburrida, nada interesante sucedía, todos los días era lo mismo.

Levantarse las seis en punto para alistarse e ir al colegio, seis veinte salir de casa y montarse en la limusina, donde su chofer -de tercera edad- amablemente le sonreía, observaba el mismo paisaje día tras día, hasta que seis treinta llegaba al prodigioso instituto.

Todos los días lo mismo.

A sus cortos diecisiete años de vida, no sentía ninguna emoción por nada, todo ello se perdió desde la muerte de su hermano mayor Itachi, su madre cayó en una profunda depresión y terminó por suicidarse y su padre que desde siempre no había mostrado ningún interés él, lo dejó prácticamente al abandono.

Se fue del país dejándolo solo en la gran mansión donde vivían antes toda la familia, sólo en compañía de la servidumbre. Enviando el dinero de más de lo necesario para cubrir los gastos de su vida.

¿Cómo alguien podría sentir alguna emoción en la vida con tal situación por la que él padecía?

Miró el reloj, seis treinta en punto su auto se detuvo frente al instituto, se bajó, despidiéndose con breves palabras del chofer, quién, en repuesta le deseó un buen día.

Ingresó al plantel estudiantil, con las manos en su bolsillos procurando ignorar a todo ser vivo a su alrededor.

Más adelante pudo divisar a la mujer quién podría considerar con su única amiga, estaba conversando efusivamente con un pelinegro. Pasó a su lado sin siquiera voltear a mirarlos ella, se despidió del muchacho con un casto beso en los labios y sonriente siguió a su amigo.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. —Le saludó poniendo una mano en su hombro, el joven asintió en respuesta— ¿Tan puntal como siempre eh?

—Así parece.

Contestó, siguieron caminando en silencio a su respectiva aula, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, ingresaron y buscaron sus asientos al instante, los cuales estaban pasando dos alumnos.

El joven que respondía al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha se sentó, he instantáneamente observó en dirección a la ventana, apoyando su mentón en la palma de la mano con una expresión desinteresada suspiró mirando a su alrededor.

Su casa, al igual que el instituto quedaba algo alejado de la ciudad, por lo que estaban rodeados de árboles por doquier, la brisa meció sus cabellos negros, se permitió cerrar los ojos disfrutando de tan suave caricia.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando la puerta fue abierta abruptamente dando pasado a su maestro de la primera hora, quién, como siempre dando sus excusas patéticas por haber llegado tarde se dispuso a dar la clase.

Miró hacia afuera de la ventana, su aula se encontraba en la segunda planta, tras un árbol divisó lo que al parecer era un zorro, siguió sus movimientos alrededor de cinco minutos cuando vio que una persona lo tomaba en brazos al animal.

—¿Uchiha, estás atendiendo?

Escuchó el llamado de su maestro, le miró.

—Más atención para la próxima —Le advirtió el maestro de cabellos plateados, el alumno asintió—

De reojo volvió a mirar a mismo sitio que tenía cautivada anteriormente su atención, divisó una mata de cabello rubio, volvió a mirar, esta vez sí, completamente pero no había nada.

—_Seguro fue mi imaginación_—Pensó, encogiendo hombros mirando al frente, esperando que él día se pasara volando. —

—

Ya en el recreo, la pasó junto a su amiga, que respondía por el nombre de Sakura Haruno, la cual hablaba sin parar sobre un tema desconocido para él.

—¿Sasuke? —La oyó, él la miró—Yo… Le dije a Sai que lo vería en el descanso.

Dijo finalmente, ella odiaba dejar a su amigo solo, más solo de lo que ya se ha de sentir.

El joven azabache sonrió de lado.

—Ve con él.

—Pero… —Quiso insistir el Uchiha negó con la cabeza—

—Estaré bien.

La chica aún con duda mal disimulada en su rostro se marchó, cuando ya no la vió, se puso de pie, mejor se iba al salón, empezó a bajar las escaleras, -ya que anteriormente se encontraba en la azotea-. Cuando una extraña sensación le intercaló el cuerpo, no supo la razón sin embargo se detuvo.

Sintió como los latidos de su corazón incrementaban, esa molestia era cada vez más fuerte, si tuviera que nombrar a esa sensación, lo más cercano que se le acercaría a la definición de lo que siente es, ¿miedo? Asintió, miedo tenía que ser.

Como pudo empezó a bajar las escaleras, como nunca los pasillos estaban desiertos, pareciera como que nadie estudiaría ahí, escuchó uno pasos acercarse e incrementó los suyos, ese miedo, presentimiento de que algo que iba a pasar cada vez estaba más cerca.

Sintió como tropezaba con alguien -Lo cual era raro ya que no había alcanzando a divisar a nadie- Murmuró un entrecortado —D-disculpe —De reojo miró a la otra persona, y para su sorpresa esta también le miraba de reojo, y nuevamente ahí, el cabello rubio.

Volteó su miraba para el frente, se estaba volviendo paranoico, sí, eso tenía que ser, Por qué ¿Cuánta gente existía con el cabello rubio? Demasiada. Esa era la respuesta, existía demasiadas personas con el cabello rubio.

Mordió fuertemente su lengua en un vano intento de querer calmar esa sensación, sentía en lleno la miraba de ese tipo sobre su espalda.

—_Sí, hay demasiada gente con el cabello rubio_ —Se dijo caminando aún más rápido hasta el punto de correr—_Hay demasiada gente con el cabello rubio, pero en Japón no._

Llegó al salón, con su último aliento, respirando fuertes bocabas de aire por la carrera que se dio, apoyando ambas palmas de las manos en las rodillas, el frío sudor corría levemente por su frente, poco a poco su pulso se normalizaba.

Se irguió ¿Qué rayos fue eso?, aún afectado tomó el plomo de la puerta, y la abrió, ya la mayoría estaba en su sitio, se le quedaron mirando, Sakura preocupada se le acercó.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —Le preguntó—

El azabache mentalmente ironizó, recordando la situación antes vivida, que si bien no fue nada extraordinario, el miedo que sintió, lo dejó perturbado.

—Estoy bien —Respondió—

—Estás pálido —Aseguró la otra mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su asiento, y tomaba una botella de agua sin abrir para luego regresar donde el Uchiha— Toma.

Dispuesto a negarse miró a la chica, una gran mueca se formaba en su rostro, permitiéndose volver a sonreír de lado, tomó la botella de agua, bebiéndose toda en un instante.

—Jaah —Emitió tal sonido luego de beber el líquido entrego la botella ya vacía a su dueña dirigiéndose a su asiento, la otra satisfecha, también lo hizo—

Se sentó tapando su rostro por completo con sus manos, suspiró, no podía quitarse por completo esa sensación de que algo iba a suceder.

Volvió a mirar a la ventana, una cara de sorpresa total se implantó en su rostro, y allí estaba misma persona de cabello rubio sentada tras un árbol, con los brazos tras su cabeza, el lugar desde donde se encontraba no le permitió ver a Sasuke, el rostro de dicha persona.

Pero en definitiva supo, eso ya estaba fuera de lo normal. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Le agradaba eso.

Volvió a mirar al frente con una cara y sonrisa de satisfacción total, el temor había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a la adrenalina. ¿Qué tenía que ver dicho rubio con esa sensación? No lo sabía, pero pensaba averiguarlo. Todo sea por el bien de romper con la rutina de su aburrida vida.

— —

Ese día pasó más rápido de lo normal, ya todos se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares, y él seguía ahí en el instituto debatiéndose mentalmente entre salir del lugar o no.

—Estoy seguro… Que ese tipo está afuera.

Dijo, empezó andar, hasta que llegó a la salida, cautelosamente miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Estaba desierto, tal y como pasó en los pasillos, sus ojos se movieron en dirección a donde siempre su chofer lo esperaba.

Se impresionó levemente, no estaba, él siempre lo esperaba a fuera, nunca llegaba tarde.

Retrocedió unos pasos, mejor lo esperaba dentro.

—¡Hey, chico! —Se dio la vuelta, el conserje se acercó a él—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que un alumno ingrese al plantel, por favor retírese que me puede meter en problemas.

Frunciendo el seño, Sasuke se alejó, se puso de pie, junto a un muro cerca de donde le recogen.

—Maldición. —Su reloj marcaba dos cincuenta de la tarde, él salía dos treinta— Veinte minutos de retraso.

Llevó una mano a su cabello, y lo hizo para atrás, en un claro gesto de querer apaciguar la inseguridad que sentía.

—Disculpa —Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por los hombros y pegaba su mejilla a la suya—

—¿Qué demo…?—Quiso quejarse cuando sintió que algo se posaba en su nuca, tragó duro—

—Mira, mi adinerado amigo —Le susurró una voz en su oído un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo—Será mejor que guardes silencio si no quieres que tu cerebro termine con una bala incrustada en él.

El frío sudor recorría por su frente, su pulso acelerado por la adrenalina estaba a mil, ¿Quién era ese tipo? Tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara, lentamente movió su brazo y de un movimiento invirtió los papeles, él era muy bueno en las artes de defensa personal.

—Ahora, veo que han cambiando las cosas ¿Eh? —Dijo con sarcasmo sosteniendo la mano del hombre con el arma en ella, apuntando su cabeza—Suelta el arma y vete.

Escuchó una risa proveniente de tipo, levantó una ceja escéptico, el otro soltó el arma y luego en un ágil movimiento arrinconó a Sasuke contra el muro.

—Eres bueno, lo admito. —Murmuró, el pelinegro vio como metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un pañuelo color naranja—Pero yo soy mejor.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el pañuelo le tapó la nariz y la boca, un extraño sueño involuntario le invadió por completo sintiendo como caía hacia el suelo, siendo sostenido por el atacante.

* * *

**NT/A:** Bueno, este tan sólo es el inicio de esta historia que se supone iba a ser one-shot, pero por cosas del destino terminó siendo fanfic.

También quiero decir que está dedicado para mi hija, Naoko, NightUchihaRevenge (cómo le conocen aquí), Ignacia, Nakae Uchiha, ¡Es para tí!~ ¡Todo por nuestra insana obsesión con el NaruSasu! Lamento la tardanza, ya sabes, cosas del colegio. Espero que te guste. ¡Te lo debía! Tú siempre me dedicas, ya era hora que te de algo más~ Y por favor, continúa tus fics.

Y sin más que decir...

¿Creen que merezco reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El abundante hedor a quemado, acompañado por el calor que hacía provocó su despertar, intentó limpiar el sudor que corría libremente por su frente, sin embargo algo le impedía mover con normalidad sus brazos, abrió sus ojos, y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

Estaba atado tanto de manos como de piernas, no con soga, no. Sino con esposas. Cosa qué imposibilitaría su escape, maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Alguien…? —Habló al aire, una tos fingida llamó su atención, elevó su cabeza para ver mejor, había un tipo enmascarado sentado frente a él, con una lata de cerveza en su mano derecha.

Escuchó a lo que parecer era una risa burlesca, el tipo con su mano izquierda quitó la máscara que le cubría, dejando ver el cabello rubio y su mirar azul, Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionados, el tipo le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Eres el del colegio.

Logró articular, él tipo rubio, bajó la cerveza y la tiró hacia un costado, haciendo eco en el lugar, se levantó de su sitio y con calma caminó hacia el azabache.

—Así es. —Dijo simplemente, apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro del otro—

—No me toques. —Escupió sus palabras arisco, el rubio, sonrió satisfecho— ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—¿No es obvio? —Mofó—

Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle a ese hombre frente a él todos los insultos que conocía. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de calmar su mente y pensar algo coherente, razonable y efectivo que le ayude a salir de la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba.

—Llevo siguiéndote un par de años. —Confesó mientras se regresaba a su lugar y se sentaba en la misma posición que estaba anteriormente, con las piernas abiertas, y cada brazo apoyado en la silla— Lo sé, todo de ti.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, procesando las palabras dichas con cautela ¿A qué se refería?, la vista se le nubló por su propio sudor, de reojo observó el lugar, parecía alguna bodega abandonada, olía a guardado y la atmósfera era pesada.

—Por eso. Tomé la deliberada idea de secuestrarte. —Fue lo último que oyó, luego silencio, intuyó que había terminado de hablar—

—_¡Genial! Y no escuché una mierda._ —Atinó a pensar— Sí lo qué quieres es dinero. No lo conseguirás.

Le dijo seguro— Ahora, ¿Serías tan amable y me desatas?

El de ojos azules, suspiró, o eso le pareció a Sasuke, hace mucho que dejó de mirarlo.

—¿No me atendías, verdad? —Le preguntó—

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué de repente me lleve de maravilla con el imbécil que me secuestró? Del cual no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál sea su maldito nombre.

El hombre se puso de pié, caminó hacia Sasuke y lo tomó por la camisa— El que tú seas un engreído y te valga una mierda lo que te diga no es mi asunto.

Llevó su mano tras su cadera y tomó la pistola que llevaba, el leve sonido del "clic" Alertó al de cabello oscuro, cerró sus ojos en espera que el tiro le diera en lleno, en su mente el recuerdo de su madre y hermano llego.

—_Ya casi nos reunimos._

Pensaba con melancolía, el "Crack" que dio su cuerpo cuando se estrelló contra el piso resonó en su cabeza, aún esposado, miró al agresor el cuál le miraba con asco.

—Das lástima —Dijo únicamente volviendo a guardar el arma— Debería quitarte la vida, pero un cobarde como tú, no merece morir.

Se agachó en cuclillas, suspiró— Lo repetiré, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, llevo siguiendo todos tus movimientos aproximadamente desde hace seis años. He pedido una fuerte recompensa por tu rescate, y sé que nunca llegará.

Aún en su posición, el Uchiha escuchaba todo— Tu padre es un bastardo, te detesta, te odia, te culpa por la muerte de su amada esposa y su querido hijo, eres solo un estorbo en su vida.

—¿Qué caso tiene que me digas algo que ya sé? —Interrumpió, hace mucho que lo sabía, hace mucho que lo había superado, pero eso no significaba que no doliera—

—Como decía —Alertó con un tono de voz severo para que no le interrumpa nuevamente—Eres un estorbo en su vida. Sin embargo, trabajo para la mafia, y casualmente me encomendaron secuestrar al jovencito que llevo siguiendo desde hace mucho, a pesar que sabía de antemano que esto era una pérdida de tiempo acepté.

Ayudó al joven a levantarse y sin inmutarse lo cargó en sus brazos por el lugar, el pelinegro no opuso resistencia, las palabras del otro lo mantenían pensativo, llegaron a lo que al parecer era una habitación, maniobrando, Naruto abrió la puerta, el frío les dio en lleno, la temperatura fría del lugar refresco instantáneamente sus acalorados cuerpos.

Sasuke fue depositado en una de las dos camas en la habitación, y aunque no se dio cuenta, fue recostado con delicadeza.

El rubio metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una llave y le abrió una esposa, seguido la engancho en uno de los palos de la cama.

—Ahora. En este preciso momento, tu padre ha de estar leyendo la nota sobre el rescate —Dijo, caminando hacia uno de los armarios, sacó una camiseta naranja y unos jeans.

Sin el más mínimo dote de vergüenza se quitó la ropa frente al perturbado Uchiha, quien observaba el cuerpo desarrollado perfectamente frente así y a la curiosa cicatriz en la espalda del mayor, cuando se hubo vestido volteó a ver al secuestrado, sonrió pícaramente.

—Y esto —Se señaló a sí mismo— Es el cuerpo de un hombre.

Sin quererlo Sasuke sonrió divertido, acción que disfrutó él Uzumaki, quién satisfecho se lanzó a la otra cama que había en el lugar.

—Pero aún no me explicas. —Se hizo oír la voz del Uchiha, Naruto le miró— Si sabías todo eso, ¿Por qué me secuestraste?

—Porque el destino de los que son secuestrados, y no pagan rescate, es la muerte.

—Mira. Yo no te debo nada, y tú no me debes nada a mí, si tengo que morir pues, moriré, no es tú problema.

Naruto frunció el seño— No me has dejado terminar de hablar, igualmente.

—Entonces habla. No iré a ningún lado después de todo. —Desvió su rostro al lado contrario, evitando la azul mirada que se posaba en lleno en él—

—Tengo veintidós años, te conocí un día cuando tenía dieciséis, en ese tiempo tú tenías once. Estabas llorando frente a tú casa.

—

_Un niño pelinegro de once años de edad, se encontraba sentando en la vereda de su casa, con sus manos cubriendo sus lagrimosos ojos, restregándolos con fuerza para que las lágrimas no salgan de ellos._

_Miró su rodilla, estaba llena de sangre se había caído del árbol dónde había trepado, y ahora esta sangraba a montones._

_En la otra calle un joven rubio observaba la escena debatiéndose entre ir o no a ayudar al niño, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento, sí embargo una última buena acción del día no dañaría a nadie ¿No? Con esa idea en mente empezó a caminar en dirección al niño herido, cuando estaba a menos de cinco metros, otro joven llegó._

—_Sasuke. —Dijo, calmadamente agachándose a la altura del menor examinando la herida—_

—_Hermano —Murmuró este, ahogó un quejido de dolor en sus labios cuando el recién llegado azabache, le roció un spray—_

—_Listo —Terminó de decir el joven de dieciocho años con una suave sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza del menor—_

_El niño observó la venda alrededor de su rodilla, asintió— Gracias —Sonrió feliz—_

_A cien metros de distancia, un rubio caminaba mirando las nubes el cielo, pronto anochecería, la imagen del niño sonriendo volvió a cruzar su mente, palpó el arma en su cadera, sonrió de lado._

—_Ya no será necesario._

—

—Ese día —Continuó hablando— Tu sonrisa me salvó la vida, yo iba a suicidarme. Ya no le veía sentido a mi existencia, creo que el verte reír me dio otra oportunidad.

Sasuke se mantuvo pensativo, él recordaba ese día, fue una semana antes de que su hermano muriera, pero no le encontraba sentido a lo que decía Naruto, él no lo había hecho apropósito, le sonrió a su hermano, no a él. Él no tenía la culpa que su sonrisa le haya salvado la vida.

—Igual, esto es un mero capricho tuyo. —Le dirigió una mirada mordaz que descolocó al otro— Sí yo vivo o muero. Sigue sin ser tú asunto.

Se llevó una mano a las sienes en claro gesto de estrés— Y sigues con lo mismo, mira —Se levantó— No soy un adolecente de diecisiete años como tú —Dijo aproximándose al otro— Sé que esto no es normal. El querer mantener vivo a alguien, aún a costa de tú propia vida cuando el otro tipo tiene horas enterándose de tu existencia no es normal.

Se puso frente a la cama, alargó su mano al rostro del otro y como hizo antes, apartó un mechón, Sasuke lo observaba escéptico.

—Sé que soy un idiota —Aseguró—

—Es bueno que te aceptes como eres. —Hizo burla pero Naruto pareció ignorarla—

—Pero no soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta que me enamoré de ti.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de impresión, la antes burlesca mirada que tenía desapareció al instante dejando una de horror, la cual se incrementó cuando el rubio se posó sobre él, con ambas piernas a cada lado de las suyas y sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Me enfurece cuando dices que no es asunto mío —Susurró despacio apoyando su frente sobre la del otro— Porque tienes razón.

Bajó un poco más su rostro y ahora sus narices rozaban, en ese instante el corazón de un inmóvil pelinegro se disparó _"No creo que vaya…"._

—Por eso, crearé y lo haré mi asunto ahora mismo, aún en contra de tú voluntad.

Las pálidas mejillas del blondo tomaron un leve carmín cuando los labios del mayor rozaron los suyos, Naruto le besó lentamente el labio superior, seguido del inferior, para luego abrirse paso en la boca de Sasuke, quién respondía el beso inexpertamente, este era su primer beso, nunca le había llamado la atención alguien, a pesar que las confesiones dirigidas a su persona no faltaban nunca.

No se había visto interesado por nadie, y ahora un hombre lo besaba, no sabía cómo responder, estaba concentrado en ver las reacciones de su cuerpo el cuál se estremeció cuando la lengua de Naruto quería enredarse con la de él.

—De-detente —Logró articular en medio del beso el rubio se detuvo al instante—

—Ahora, puedes dar por seguro que es asunto mío —Tomó la mano libre del Uchiha y la dejó en su pecho, este sintió los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón—

—No soy homosexual —Le dijo, frunciendo el seño—

—Eres la única persona de la cual me he enamorado, si eso me hace homosexual con gusto lo seré. —Dijo sonriendo, aún sobre el menor quién miró otro punto ajeno en la habitación lejos del rostro frente a él—

—No estoy interesado en ti, déjame libre. Igual mi padre no pagará nada, es mejor que muera, eso ya lo sabes.

Naruto tomó bruscamente la barbilla de Sasuke, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos, con una mirada cargada de seriedad y voz llena de determinación, habló.

—Lo que tu padre diga, haga y deje de hacer, me tiene sin cuidado, lo que a mí me importa es su hijo. Y eres mío que eso te quede claro.

Sin más se levantó, abrió la puerta y salió, dejando dentro de la habitación, al menor de los Uchiha, solo, desconcertado y pensativo.

* * *

**NT/A:** Sí, bueno. No sé que les esté pareciendo hasta ahora la historia... Recién voy en el capítulo dos pero me interesa su opinión. Desde aquí la obsesión de Naruto se hará notar cada vez más. Y Sasuke, bueno, ya veremos que sucede con él.

Agradezco los reviews dejados, a los usuarios que siguieron mi historia, y me paso me siguieron a mí en serio, me alegraron. ¡De verás! Fue satisfactorio.

Y sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—¿No vas a comer? —Preguntó Naruto entrando a la habitación del pelinegro, hace menos de veinte minutos que le trajo comida y este no había tocado ni un bocado—

—No me apetece. —Respondió dándole la espalda— Además, ¿Crees que darían ganas de comer cuando te tienen secuestrado y esposado de una mano?

—El comer es necesario para sobrevivir, dime ¿Tú quieres vivir Sasuke? —El azabache le miró, sonrió con sorna—

—Por mí fuera moriría ahora mismo.

El rubio frunció el seño, metió la mano en su bolsillo— Sacará su arma —Se decía él pelinegro y muy contrario a lo que Sasuke pensó este sacó una navaja, la cual pasó por los ojos de el secuestrado—

—¿Sabes qué es esto Sasuke? —Le preguntó el otro frunció las cejas—

—Claro que lo sé, no soy tan ignorante para no saber que esa es una navaja.

—En efecto, eso es lo que es. Ahora dime ¿Para qué sirve?

—¿Para cortar? —Respondió con algo de duda—

—Exacto. ¿Sasuke, dime, sigues sin querer comer?

—Mira, no sé a dónde va todo esto, pero te responderé, sigo sin querer comer, así que puedes llevarte ese plato y darle de comer a las ratas.

Naruto suspiró, ciertamente la actitud de ese joven no tenía remedio, pasó la navaja suavemente por su brazo ante los ojos inexpresivos de Sasuke hizo una ligera presión y la sangre no tardó en salir.

—Sí no comes, lo volveré hacer.

—Esto es chantaje —Argumentó el otro tratándose de defender, sin despegar la vista del brazo goteante del otro—

—Como si me importara. —Le sacó la lengua en gesto infantil— Te tienes que alimentar de una u otra forma. Ahora, ¿Comerás o no?

El Uchiha, pareció pensarlo viendo la sangre caer, sintió algo de curiosidad ¿A qué sabría? Había probado la suya, pero la de otra persona jamás, le parecía asqueroso. Pero algo tenía la sangre de ese tipo, era tan atrayente, tan roja, tan llena de vida.

—Está bien. Comeré —Afirmó, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Naruto a la vez que algo cálido recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, sensación la cual no supo definir, pero que le hacía sentir bien—

—Eres un completo bastado, hay que amenazarte para que hagas lo uno quiere. —Movió la cabeza negativamente riendo y a su vez caminado hacia un aparador que había en la esquina, el Uchiha siguió sus movimientos con cautela, vio que este sacaba alcohol y unas gasas, su cara fue de espanto—

—¡Espera! —Exclamó, Naruto algo sorprendido por el grito le observó— Deja que yo limpie tu herida.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Además ¿Quién quita y quieres escapar? —Cuestionó con recelo, Sasuke, arrugó él entre cejo—

—Mira, idiota. Sólo quiero hacer mi buena acción del día, ya que eres tan imbécil que estás a punto de infectarte la puta herida con esas gasas guardas y ese alcohol.

—¿Te preocupa lo que me suceda acaso? —Preguntó con burla, el Uchiha chasqueó los dientes—

—Me vale un rábano lo que te suceda, sólo que sería demasiado tedioso tener que lidiar contigo si te enfermas de una infección, dado es caso que me tienes aquí encerrado en estas cuatro pareces sin comunicación con el mundo exterior.

—Bien, bien. Ya entendí, deja de quejarte joder. —Habló hastiado, caminando hacia la cama del otro, seguido rebuscando en su pantalón la llave—Si intentas algo, te violo.

Un sudor recorrió la frente de Sasuke— _Vaya amenaza_ —Pensaba— No intentaré nada, imbécil.

—Bastardo. —Dijo el otro, ingresando la llave en la esposa para después abrirla. —

La mano de Sasuke fue liberada y este por reflejo se sobó la muñeca, la tenía roja y ardía.

—Bien, haz lo tuyo. —El rubio se sentó en la cama, pasándole el alcohol y las gasas que anteriormente cogió, Sasuke la tomó en sus manos, para luego tirarlas en algún lado de la habitación—¡Pero qué haces! ¿No me ibas a sanar?

—Sí, pero eso no sirve en estos casos. Dime, ¿Dónde está el baño? —Interrogó, se había aguantado las ganas desde ya bastantes horas, su vejiga explotaría a ese paso—

—Saliendo de la habitación, a la derecha. —Respondió Naruto—

—Bien, vamos, que tu herida está sangrando más. Eres un maldito masoquista, te cortaste más de lo que pareció.

El Uchiha salió algo impaciente, el maldito frío de esa habitación ya no lo soportaba, a ese paso moriría de hipotermia. Abrió la puerta y la avalancha de calor no tardó en golpearle la cara. ¿Qué era ese maldecido lugar? De reojo vio que Naruto lo seguía a su vez observando su herida, el sangrado había disminuido con levedad, ahora eran mínimas las gotas que caían al suelo, sin embargo este ya se abría detenido si hubiese hecho algo de presión.

—¿Es este? — Preguntó, el rubio sin mirar respondió con un callado 'Ajá'—

Sasuke tomó el plomo y lo giró. Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse de impresión— ¿Q-qué demonios?...

Logró articular, el Uzumaki levantó la mirada y a una velocidad inigualable, tomó el plomo de la puerta y la cerró con fuerza. El estruendo hizo eco en el pasillo, Sasuke no se atrevió hablar.

—Es ese. —Señaló la puerta que estaba del otro lado— Entra y no tardes.

El azabache asintió entrando al lugar cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí recargando su cuerpo en esta.

—No puede ser…

—

Fuera, en el pasillo, Naruto Uzumaki suspiró algo nervioso— Ha visto demasiado… —Susurró mordiendo su labio inferior— Debí poner más atención.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de despejar su mente, el sonido de su celular sonando captó su atención, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su mano rozó con la tela.

Vio la pantalla, número desconocido. Pero él sabía quién era. —Soy yo.

—

Una vez que terminó de hacer sus necesidades biológicas, procedió a lavarse las manos y seguido el rostro, su semblante era cansino, tenía ojeras, y se notaba desgastado.

—Y sólo he estado aquí un día… —Se arregló el cabello, a su vez que lo humedecía un poco, se miró nuevamente, sus manos se apretaron en un puño—Tengo que largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

Se dio la vuelta tomó el plomo y lo giró.

—No, no regresaré. Entiende, es mío. No se lo entregaré a esa escoria.

Asomó un poco más la cabeza, abriendo la puerta con suavidad para no alertar a Naruto, quién discutía un tema por celular.

—Exacto, así me cueste la vida. Adiós. —Cortó la llamaba, se dio la vuelta y encaró a Sasuke— Sí vas a espiar por lo menos disimula.

El aludido chasqueó los dientes avergonzado por su imprudencia—Da igual.

Naruto lo miró, se acercó a él y pegó su frente con la de Sasuke—No te perderé Sasuke.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del aludido, la voz con que lo dijo, y la mira que hizo no era muy agradable.

—No puedes perder algo que no es tuyo. —Respondió mirando fijamente los orbes azules—

—Te equivocas, porque eres mío. —Dijo con seguridad, alargó su trigueña mano hasta alcanzar la blanca de Sasuke, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sin embargo, el Uchiha no respondió el contacto—

—¿Quién lo dice? —Cuestionó sarcástico—

—Yo Naruto Uzumaki lo digo ¡De verás!

Y de nuevo, esa sonrisa que provocaba una cálida sensación en el cuerpo de Sasuke, estuvo por responder cuando la humedad en su mano llamó su atención. Bajó la mirada, se sorprendió.

—Oye, estás sangrando. —Atinó a decir, separó su mano de la otra, observó la roja sangre que había quedado en ella, el olor a hierro impregnó en su olfato, su boca se hizo agua. Quería probar esa sangre. —

—Dijiste que me sanarías. —Contestó con simpleza, en su rostro no había mueca de esta asustado por la sangre perdida, seguro ya era la costumbre—

—Cierto… Yo dije eso —Su voz salió lenta y con pausa, Naruto notó que seguía mirando la sangre en su mano—

—No me digas que le tienes algún tipo de fobia a la sangre u algo así —Cuestionó, pero Sasuke pareció no escuchar, Naruto entendió, esa mirada de curiosidad y deseo, tomó su brazo e hizo presión, más sangre brotó de éste, el Uchiha le miraba curioso. —

El de cabello claro elevó su brazo hasta su boca acto seguido succionó su misma sangre. La cara de Sasuke era un total dilema, ¿Qué rayos hacía?

Lo que sucedió después fue memorable, Naruto dejó su brazo libre, le miró y este por inercia retrocedió un paso, el Uzumaki con su mano sana tomó el brazo de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia él, suspiró sobre sus labios, tomó su mentón y le abrió la boca. Sasuke sorprendido se dejaba hacer.

El contrarío unió sus labios con los del otro, el líquido no tardó en llegar a la boca del Uchiha siendo disgustado por sus papilas gustativas de éste, el rubio lo tomó por la espalda pegando más su cuerpo al del pelinegro, entrelazó su lengua con la otra inexperta, saboreando su propia sangre.

Sasuke se dejó llevar por el momento, cogió a Naruto por la camisa queriendo tenerlo más cerca de él si es que eso fuese posible. Quería disgustar aún más el sabor a hierro de esa sangre qué, extrañamente él la sentía como uno de los mejores dulces antes probados. El rubio mordió la lengua intrusa en su boca, Sasuke imitó el acto, por reflejo subió su mano hasta la rubia cabeza enterrando sus dedos en la dorada cabellera.

De improvisto el lugar emitió un sonido ensordecedor, una voz computarizada emitía un secuencial 'Alerta, peligro' Repetidas veces. Con brusquedad Naruto separó a Sasuke de sí, le agarró le codo corriendo a la habitación que antes había abierto por error el azabache, la puerta estaba cerrada, la abrió velozmente y procedió a lanzarse junto con el Uchiha. Una explosión se oyó, ambos cayeron al suelo. Un quejido de dolor salió de boca de ambos.

—¿¡Qué carajos pasa! —Gritó —

—Cállate, es el enemigo. —Susurró Naruto halando a Sasuke tras un escritorio—

El lugar estaba repleto de armamento, de todo tipo y tamaño e incluso armas que no salían al mercado, en la parte central había una gran pantalla, con diversos tipos de rostros, la gran mayoría estaban tachados. Una botella de agua a medio tomar cayó al piso, Sasuke la agarró.

—Tu brazo.

—Sasuke, espera no es momento de…

—Tú brazo dije —Repitió, el Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido se lo cedió—

El pelinegro metió su mano en el pantalón sacó la navaja que antes había usado el rubio, este le vio sorprendido.

—¿C-cuándo fue qué tú…?

—Hace un momento, bajaste la guardia. Eres lento, perdedor.

—Bastardo.

Sasuke ignoró el insulto, tomó un su camisa escolar y la cortó con la navaja, seguido abrió la botella y mojó la tela, tomó el brazo de Naruto y vertió agua para luego limpiar la herida con la húmeda tela.

—¿Tu mamá era doctora, cierto? —Preguntó, el otro asintió—

—Mi mamá me enseñó primeros auxilios. —Sonrió con levedad recordando el momento, aunque era tan solo un niño aprendía rápido, y su progenitora le enseñó lo básico—Y a todo esto ¿Cómo sabes que mi mamá fue doctora?

—Ya te lo dije, lo sé todo sobre ti.

Sasuke no dijo más, una vez que terminó de limpiar la herida, amarró la tela alrededor de esta, miró a Naruto, pidiendo una explicación por lo antes sucedido, este suspiró.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—La puerta ha sido obstruida ¿Cómo esperas salir?

—Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano cuando hay un tazón de ramen. —El pelinegro no entendió, y no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó ahí, mirando, Naruto se puso en pié y caminó hacia el armamento tomando una maleta que había a un lado y metiendo dentro lo que emplearía.

* * *

**NT/A:** Lectores, dejen que les exprese mi gratitud. En verdad, es tan reconfortante cuando leo un reviews de ustedes... Me hace sentir feliz, y me anima a continuar cuando siento que voy a entrar en un bloqueo. No se preocupen por pequeños detalles que me mencionan, los cuales son ciertos. Tengo cubierto todas esos cavos suelos que me señalan, aún así; ¡Se los agradezco! Ya que le ponen tanta atención hasta para notar eso.

Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Escoge la tuya —Le ordenó mirándole de reojo, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—

—No quiero ser un asesino, guárdate las armas. No las necesito, sé defenderme. —Naruto suspiró frunciendo en seño, tomó una pistola y se la lanzó, este por reflejo la atrapó— ¡Te dije que no quiero armas! ¡El revólver también es un arma!

Vio que el rubio rebuscaba en la mochila negra, en la cual, estaba guardando el armamento, se acercó a él, le tomó el brazo dónde Sasuke quien sostenía aún el arma y colocó la suya a lado de esta.

—Este es un revólver —Le dijo mostrándole— El que tú traes, es una pistola calibre cuarenta y cinco.

—Es lo mismo. —Masculló hostil—

—No es lo mismo, el revólver tiene un cilindro en el que se almacenan las balas —Indicó mostrándole—Y la pistola almacenan las balas por medio de cartuchos.

Sasuke vio que presionó algo en la pistola y el cartucho salió, se lo mostró y luego lo puso en su lugar de nuevo.

—Está cargada… —Murmuró Sasuke, Naruto rió—

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Balas de aire? —Se burló el Uchiha se apartó de él con fastidio—

—Como sea, ambos matan. No quiero saber de esto. —Lanzó el arma al escritorio, y se alejó lo más que pudo observando la única salida a su opinión obstruida, hizo una mueca, no entendía a Naruto ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo ahí cuando el enemigo estaba a fuera buscándole?—_No tiene lógica_

Pensó irritado, se volteó para encarar al otro y decirle sus verdades. Más sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando lo vio en cuclillas a un lado en el escritorio, observando la pistola.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Preguntó, más Naruto no respondió—

—Oye –Llamó el rubio, Sasuke se mantuvo callado esperando a que el otro continúe— Arma, mátame, a mí, a Naruto.

Levantó una ceja, ¿Estaría loco? ¿Por qué le decía al arma que lo mate? Se preguntaba a sí mismo, el otro no había cambiado su posición, se mantuvo así, alrededor de tres minutos, luego se levantó y miró a Sasuke, serio.

—Las armas no matan, son las personas quienes lo hacen, ya viste. Le dije al arma que me mate, pero no lo hizo. No te doy el arma para que mates, sino para que te defiendas. —Le lanzó el revólver siendo tomado por Sasuke, seguido tomó la pistola y se la colocó en la parte trasera, entre el pantalón y la cadera—Esa va mejor contigo, jalas el gatillo para atrás y las balas saldrán, metes el gatillo y no saldrá nada.

Se quedó callado, no tenía que más decir. Miró el arma hizo el gallito para atrás y apuntó a Naruto.

—

Fuera de las instalaciones un hombre vestido de negro observaba el lugar arder en llamas tras sus oscuras gafas, apretó puño y golpeó el carro tras de sí.

—¡Maldita seas Uzumaki! ¡Te has escapado!

—Jefe, cálmese. — Intentó calmar uno de los subordinados del hombre —

—¿Qué me calmes dices? — Volteó a mirarlo, tenía el ceño frunció y los ojos ardidos en llamas — Quiero a todo el personal buscándolo ¡Pero ya!

El hombre, algo nervioso aceptó. El tipo de cabello negro largo se mordió la lengua buscando encontrar así tranquilidad, pero la situación no era la mejor.

—Traicionarme y llevarte al chico forrado de dinero… — Escupió sus palabras con vehemencia entró en el vehículo que antes había golpeado, miró al frente unos segundos enterrando sus largas uñas en el volante — El precio ante esto será tu muerte…

—

—¿No temes morir? —Le preguntó—

—No me importa morir si es en tus manos. —Respondió seguro, mirándole directamente a los ojos—

Sasuke, no vio mentira en su mirar, e inexplicablemente, sentía que algo muy dentro de sí se alegraba por la respuesta, metió el gatillo y guardó el revólver, al igual que lo hizo Naruto—

—No entiendo que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, el enemigo está afuera ¿no?

—Esta habitación está blindada el fuego consumirá todo a excepción de este lugar, por eso mi actitud tranquila.

El aludido no volvió a decir más sólo observó al rubio en silencio, este abría y cerrabas los cajones seguido guardaba lo seleccionado en la maleta que yacía en sus manos, vio como éste elevaba su mirar al techo con rostro pensativo acción que extrañó al azabache en demasía, quiso preguntar pero prefirió callar cuando se le quedó mirando y sonrió de lado, caminó hacia él y le tomó del brazo «Vamos» Le susurró cerca del oído.

Le jaló hacía el escritorio, desconcertado observó sus movimientos. El Uzumaki colocó un pie a un lado de este y empujó para atrás el objeto cuando le movió lo suficiente pudo visualizar una pequeña alfombra de terciopelo gris, le hizo a un lado con su pie y ahí entendió como escaparían del lugar.

Naruto, quién aún le tenía sostenido del brazo le soltó para agacharse y abrir la pequeña puerta subterránea, sacó un llavero de su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón introduciéndola en el acto en la cerradura de la puerta que sonó dando a entender que estaba abierta.

—Iré primero, por si acaso.

Oyó que dijo, asintió no muy confiado ¿Qué le esperaría allí abajo? ¿Sería buena idea intentar escapar y volver a su realidad monótona? El tronar de los dedos de su acompañante le sacó de su ensoñación, sus oscuros ojos contemplaron fijo los azules contrarios, caminó hacia él y empezó a bajar los escalones que había tras la puerta. «Quizá pueda estar con él un poco más» Pensó cuando bajaba, dio un salto cuando se percató que sólo faltaban cinco escalones.

Intentó buscar a Naruto pero todo a su alrededor era oscuro, sintió una mano en su hombro luego esta descendía lentamente a su mano tomándola, un escalofrío le recorrió.

—No te pongas nervioso, yo estoy aquí. — Habló con voz calmada el rubio encendiendo una linterna dirigiéndola al rostro del Uchiha quién miraba al frente no queriendo observar al mencionado.

Éste suspiró chasqueando sus dientes, sabía que el otro no hablaría. Empezó a caminar alumbrando el lugar con la pequeña luz que daba la impresión que sería absorbida por la negrura del sitio.

—¿Cómo es qué este túnel está aquí? — Preguntó luego de un largo silencio el azabache, Naruto se detuvo un momento cuando vio que el camino se dividía en dos. ¿Izquierda o derecha? Tenía años que no estaba allí, tanto que sus recuerdos ya eran confusos, finalmente optó por el lado izquierdo.

—Cuando era niño… Solía jugar mucho por estos lares, cómo dije; Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano pero… — Hizo una pausa explicando la situación debatiéndose sin continuar o no con lo dicho — Pero un camino mal escogido sería nuestra perdición.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? — Explica.

—Verás… — El rubio se rió con algo de nerviosismo, cosa que causó aún más desconfianza en el Uchiha quién ya temía lo peor — Recuerdo qué un día tomé el camino equivocado y estuve perdido por tres días, mi linterna se cayó y no sirvió más, absorto en la oscuridad me senté en una esquina, cuando empecé a delirar sentí que algo rozó mi pierna, asustado grité lo más fuerte que pude entonces mi papá quién me había estado buscando logró encontrarme.

El pelinegro escuchó atentamente la anécdota contada, una risa emergió de los labios de Naruto mientras recordaba parte de su niñez.

—Ese día mi papá me regañó por escapar de casa y esconderme allí.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — Quiso saber comido por la curiosidad, era extraño que un niño esté en un lugar como ese y que su padre milagrosamente le encuentre —

Los ojos del Uzumaki se opacaron con tristeza al oír tal duda, cosa que pasó desapercibido por el azabache, se detuvieron nuevamente esta vez habían tres caminos volteó ver al Uchiha apretó su mano sintiendo el sudor, llevaban alrededor de cuarenta minutos caminando y en todo ese rato no se habían soltado.

—Anda, escoge.

Sasuke le miró entre confundido y sorprendido ¿Por qué le pedía que escoja y no lo hacía directamente él? — Paso, si nos terminamos de perder por una mala elección mía será mi culpa.

—¿Y qué? De todas maneras no sé cuál es el camino da igual si nos perdemos por ti o por mí — El rubio encogió sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto, el otro aún con duda empezó a caminar al tercer camino llevando consigo a Naruto quién se dejó hacer gustoso —

—No te quejes luego. —Advirtió —

—No lo haré.

El silencio les volvió a rodear, pero este de cierto modo se sentía reconfortante — Retomando el tema anterior — Habló nuevamente Naruto — Llegué aquí porque esto antes formaba parte de la constructora de mi padre.

—Ya veo. — Dijo con simpleza no queriendo divagar más en el tema, sentía que este era algo incómodo de hablar por la breve respuesta que dio el rubio.

Pronto, la linterna empezó a parpadear miró con recelo el aparato antes de poder decir algo este se apagó en totalidad. Apretó la mano de Naruto y este le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Y ahora qué genio? — Preguntó perturbado.

Sintió como era empujado hacia la pared, dejó escapar un quejido de dolor cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el cemento de esta, abrió su boca para replicar cuando sus labios se vieron atrapados en los carnosos de Naruto, la mano del aludido agarró con firmeza la cintura del pelinegro. Metió su lengua en su húmeda cavidad, Sasuke, dejándose llevar por el momento abrazó la amplia espalda del Uzumaki atrayéndolo más así, correspondiendo gustoso al beso.

—Sasuke… — Murmuró despacio Naruto separándose lentamente del cuerpo ajeno, el mencionado reaccionando finalmente frunció el ceño y no tardó en golpear la mejilla del rubio, quién cayó al suelo por el fuerte puñete que le dio.

—¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces en esta situación!? — Alzó la voz exaltado mirando a cualquier punto, sin saber a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraba la razón de sus males —

—Yo sólo pensaba qué… — Empezó a explicarse el otro mientras se ponía en pie y sacudía la parte trasera de su pantalón — Pensaba que si morimos aquí me gustaría probar tus labios por última vez.

Su estómago se revolvió ante esa declaración, su corazón palpitó más rápido de lo usual ¿A qué debía tal reacción? Estiró ambos brazos intentando hallar al rubio cuando palpó su espalda, movió su mano hasta agarrarle del codo y le arrastró siguiendo cualquier dirección, tocando con su mano libre la pared para guiarse y no cometer un error más adelante.

—Saldremos de aquí. — Le dijo seguro, el otro rió entre dientes ante eso — ¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

Ante la pregunta hostil Naruto carraspeó un poco intentando calmar su risa y no enojar al Uchiha — Reía porque debería ser yo quién esté diciendo eso ahora.

El azabache chasqueó los dientes, detuvo su andar cuando no sintió nada más a su paso. Estiró su pierna derecha sintiendo solo el cemento de la pared, Naruto sonrió.

—Parece que al final tomamos el camino correcto.

Dijo, palpó la pared con su brazo libre sintiendo las escaleras de metal, se hizo a un lado e intentó mirar a Sasuke cosa que era imposible con la oscuridad abrumadora del lugar —Sube primero.

El susodicho asintió soltó el brazo de Naruto y buscó las escaleras cuando la halló colocó ambos brazos alrededor de estas y empezó a escalar seguido del rubio.

—Hay una puerta. — Anunció con alivio cuando notó que no había más camino por escalar, el contrario al oír eso se sintió aún más tranquilo podría al fin escapar con el chico y mantenerlo en una zona dónde su vida no corriese peligro —

—Empuja.

Ordenó el blondo, el pelinegro obedeció a lo dicho empujó la puerta dejándose cegar los ojos por el sol de la tarde. Cuando los abrió acostumbrándose al ambiente vio a un hombre con gafas oscuras frente a él apuntándole con una pistola en la sien.

—Sasuke — Llamó Naruto desconcertado que el aludido se haya quedado estático — ¿Qué sucede?

—No te muevas. — Susurró despacio el hombre haciendo atrás el gatillo mordiendo lentamente el cigarro en sus labios — O te vuelo los sesos.

Sasuke, en su posición, maldijo su suerte.

* * *

**NT/A: **Uff, sí que me tardé en actualizar, pido una disculpa de antemano se me había borrado el cerebro (?) Tenía las ideas pero no podía plasmarlas a word... Así qué aprovecho para agradecer a mi oka-san **AnaPau**, y mi discípula **Kaaran**! Chicas, gracias. En serio, sin ustedes creo que no habría podido actualizar todavía...

Sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Fanfic dedicado a **Ignacia** [O Naoko, mi linda hijita]


End file.
